Naruto Kaminski:The Master of legends
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto who was left to be torture and be alone for most of his life. Even his family neglects him and he decide to become the most powerful shinobi of all times! With the help of people he met through luck, He will show his power along with a few legends that his time has forgotten! NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

A 12-year-old boy was making a complex arrays with his blood and pull out a book and murmured to himself every few minutes and he finally stopped took a deep breathed as he checks his handy work. Once, again he reads his book again this boy was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi the most powerful of all the buji's and konoha's most powerful and intelligent ninja. However, everyone in the village believes that his is the Kyuubi himself and beats him and demands his death every day. Naruto family the ones who given him this power gift/curse left him to the villagers wraith and took care of his younger twin sisters a year shortly, after he was born. Their negated made him generally hate Konoha, but takes to a few families and friends he made he realized that he shouldn't hate the world for only a handful of people that hate him.

When he turned eight he met a strange woman by the name of Natalia Kaminski is a freelance mercenary who rescues Naruto from the villagers beatings, she also takes him as her apprentice. Naruto was surprised as hell to actually discovered magic! But, though he wasn't really good at it, even Natalia encourage him that he could by great Naruto deicide that he would learn the basics and a bit of the advance ones in time. When he finished he lessons from his teacher she left to go to her next job, although, Natalia wanted to bring her little fox with her, but he stated that he wants to stay there and create some good. In terms of fighting Naruto was better than most jonins, possibly even good enough to take on a sannin for a few seconds before getting himself killed! He recently discovers his element: wind, said to be the noblest of the magic elements, and his origin: change, since he always see his life changing from dark to light. Naruto magic's are fifty circuits all C-quality maximum output is of 1000 units of Od. He was proud of himself when he gain his sensei's admiration…then almost got molested by her! He loves Natalia as an older sister/mother figure, but he remembers that she is part succubus so that s runs in her blood.

When he turn ten that where things started to get fun for him for you see he met a certain troll… that's right he met of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Magician, Wizard Marshal, and the Old Man of the Jewels, but to Naruto master troll! How the met was nothing short of pure luck when the old man made a wrong turn to a universe full of woman that love older men…he was desperate sue him…than again you properly die! Naruto and Zel-jiji talk and become slightly interested in each other, from then now Naruto was Zelretch unsung apprentice. The old troll would frequently visited and give Naruto his homework for the months that passed by, and Naruto would always thanked him for the lessons. But, recently he discovered in the Uchiha's basement that his best friend Satsuki the sister to her brother Itachi let him came undetected for studying jutsu's mostly on fire style's, he found a summon seal for a thing called servant summons. Usually he would find magic books and items and would let his troll of a sensei explain, but his mind was a bit curious at the time and it would be another 20 days, before jiji would come back. But, that seal was not the only one he found the clans all over Konoha he did research that the seals would be able to summon past spirits to this world and Naruto could summon them as his 'servants' that would fight and protect him. He could care less about the protection or fighting all he really needed ids someone to be by his side for as long as he lives.

"DONE!" he made seven circles each with its unique array's, the book that he continued to read title was _How to summon servants for idiots_

_By:_ _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Magician, Wizard Marshal, Man of the Jewels, and most of master troll!_

Naruto shook his head that the man actually by accident given his this book, though in retrospect he forgot that man was OLD! "Alright! In 'order to summon a servant, you must have the relics of said hero and chant for specific spirits. Or you can go ahead and chant for it if you're feeling lucky, note that you'll be paired up with the servants that'll be most compatible with you. Good luck young idiot magus!

-Naruto-Kun, if you're reading this I suggest you summon with those items in this book, yeah I knew about this experiment big whoop wanna fight bout it?!

Naruto was once again surprised that old man was a hundred steps before him. There was a simple storage seal on the back of the book he touch it with his index and middle fingers with a simple 'kai' 7 objects appeared. The first was a simple red rose that held a certain aura, the next was a snake's shed skin, third was a piece of a cloth that seemed to be torn, the forth was next was a strange tool Naruto that Naruto saw once in awhile when Natalia-sensei used on the villagers when they came after from time to time. However, this seems to be an older version it looks like it was made from wood unlike Natalia's which was steel. The fifth Naruto couldn't help, but in awe four different knives each so beautiful Naruto couldn't, but a shed a tear for he was a bit of a weapon lover. The sixth was a wedding dress that was torn and slightly burn as well, but still held a gentle aura. The last and seventh item was a shattered piece of a mirror that held a divine, gentle feeling to it. Naruto made seven clones that Itachi-nii showed him to make and it help Naruto catch up some work when Natalia submitted Naruto to the academy in mid year against his will…again…for like 28th time…maybe more. Each one towards its own seal and close their eyes and took deep breaths.

_**Fate/Zero OST ~ Point Zero for effect!**_

The original took the rose and set it in the middle of the array, "to make a this work, the chant I will use must be for the servant and my alliance towards everything…" the boy took one last deep breath, " "Spirits of far away... hear my call... if you find me worth... if you find me capable servant, answer my call" Naruto stated as the circle begins to shine... the air picks up with power, his chakra flares up as well as something primal... something inside of him... but not a part of the boy.

"If you accept, I will be the light that this world will need to see; I will be the master that brings this world order and peace... so answer my call... and come FORTH!" I yell as I put my arm up towards the moon.

?

A blond woman in red who was in a lonely golden theater recites lines from play that she wrote and comes to a suddenly halt, "mmm…I wish I can give my artistic beauty to the world, but alas I must wait for the time-"she stops as a red light gently covers her body, now the woman smiles gently, "ha! I knew my time in the spotlight will come again…hopefully this time I'll have a better audience!" he exclaimed as she disappears from sight!

The first clone raise his left arm and did his chant as well, "Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone, the ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate." The clone felt the same energy as his boss did, but with a sense of pride and feeling of invincibility. He continued the next verse for his chant, "Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint. Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!

?

A female wearing all gold in a giant, empty city and was bored out of her mind! "ARRGH!" the woman screeches as see pull her golden, waterfall-like hair and broke her stone throne and scare her lion away, "I want to go my kingdom and take and see what my world has to offer this time!" she looks at her sky that's was beautifully painted red, "I do you hear me grail!? I demand to be released now!" she screams into the sky as a gold beam of light enveloped her. "Hey! It actually works!" The woman in joy and slight surprised! "I mean I knew it would take that god!" she disappears in a golden trail of dust.

The second clone raises his arm and closes his eyes and opens them to show the world his eyes harden with pride and power. "I hereby swear." The clone started as his seal glowed in a green light, "I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world! Thou speed and lance for the battles shall be my sword for the path of rightness!" the clone finished as he felt a strong gentle power flowed to his body.

?

A man in green dark teal outfit, he was touching a strong oak tree and felt his body being pull by a dark green light, "This time…" the man started as he got out two lance of different colors and sizes. "I become the most perfect knight for my lord!" he yelled as he gave a charming smile to his new fate.

The third clone copies the motion of the others, before him and made his chant, "fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! Repeat five times. But, simply, shatter each when filled. I hereby propose. My will shall create thy body,  
and thy sword shall create my path. In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer me!

?

A pink-haired woman who was on a great, big ship that was turning the wheel looks at the horizon a pink beam of light came her way! "WHOO! The grail has chosen me to plunder the worlds treasure and rums!" she pulled two of the guns Naruto received from the seal in perfect condition! "Now, I wonder which scallywags will taste the powder in my pistols!" she gave one big, hearty laugh as the light came down and whisks her away!

The forth who was looking the knives and got on his knees as if to pray, "Those who felt the darkness way of shattering bonds of those haft taken the path, I hereby give thee a chance to redeem your life and save what little light you have left!" the clones stood up and smiles evilly, "your skills in the shadows will from here on belong to me and thy madness destroyed!" the seal began to oozed a dark black mist.

?

A little girl who was no more than 12 or younger was crying in a corner on the pavement she sat on, the mist around began to slowly vanish! She look into the sky with a hopeful look etch in her eyes, "will **we** finally receive **our** wish this war?" she said in sad, hopeful tone. She begins to walk towards the light that was cutting through the mist.

The fifth clone that had a craze look in his eyes began his chant, "I summon a beast that will not be held been its own sadness and rage! But let chaos cloud thine eyes disappears to show light! Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, and I, who will free you from thy chains and into the realm of freedom!"

?

A young girl who was on a metal table was asleep until lighting struck down her body and she awakens to blissful energy coursing through her body! She heard the light coming for her, "my master is calling for me…" he shyly said as waited for the light to take her to the one she would call master.

The last and sixth clone, who waited for his turn and began the last chant for his boss servant summoning, "I hereby swear! I am the iron will made to banish all evil! I am the passion that charges the unknown! I am the angel to the aidless! I am the demon to thine enemies! I am the cleanser to the ignorant! I am the path to dawn! By the power of the gods send me a guardian that'll be by my side for all through my life!"

?

In a plain filled with tall grass young girl around the age of fifteen she had fox ears and a tail, who was crying, she saw the night sky finally bring lit by a blue beam of light! "this time I will become a good wife for the person that summons me…no matter what he or she does!" he quickly wipe her eyes and makes her best smile!

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

As soon as each seal glowed to the point that made made the biggest light in all of Konoha. A certain female Uchiha saw and was worry about her foxy friend and with great haste she left to the forest that they usually train.

Back with the blond magus, his eyes adjusted to darkness once more and saw seven people.

All seven look at him not caring about anyone else, but the boy who stood up from the major energy drain that happen.

All of them move their lips at the same time, "I ask you…" then each said their question that Naruto was ready for…

"Are you my master?" the blond woman in red asks.

"Are you my new treasure?" the goddess-like woman asked as well.

"Are you my new lord?" the only man gently asks.

"Are ye my new captain?" the pink-haired woman asked with a grin.

"Are you **our**/my lover?" both the small girl in black shirt and panties and the girl in the wedding dress.

The last female got into a Taijutsu pose and close her eyes, "Ah, you seem a little, confused. Um…you are my master…right?"

Naruto stood up with grace and had the dignity of a knight, "I…"

Chapter end!

_**Azureking: yes it a Naruto harem! If you haven't guess who I chose wait for the story to reveal their names, than I dropped pretty big hints…well no matter I hope all you like this! OH one thing Naruto isn't god-like or all powerful he just very smart and a bit powerful. The reason I chose Natalia is because one: I would make Naruto tease girls in his harem later in the story and show flashbacks when the woman play with her little fox. Two: because he needs a mother figure and she immediately came into my head. Now I most hardcore fans of type/moon would troll on me for making Naruto see the old man Zaltrch, but I need him to give Naruto mature, but trollish side you know? All right please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Naruto Uzumaki: Master of legends_

_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

_As soon as each seal glowed to the point that made the biggest light in all of Konoha. A certain female Uchiha saw and was worry about her foxy friend and with great haste she left to the forest that they usually train._

_Back with the blond magus, his eyes adjusted to darkness once more and saw seven people. _

_All seven look at him not caring about anyone else, but the boy who stood up from the major energy drain that happen. _

_All of them move their lips at the same time, "I ask you…" then each said their question that Naruto was ready for…_

"_Are you my master?" the blond woman in red asks._

"_Are you my new treasure?" the goddess-like woman asked as well._

"_Are you my new lord?" the only man gently asks._

"_Are ye my new captain?" the pink-haired woman asked with a grin._

"_Are you __**our**__/my lover?" both the small girl in black shirt and panties and the girl in the wedding dress._

_The last female got into a Taijutsu pose and close her eyes, "Ah, you seem a little, confused. Um…you are my master…right?"_

_Naruto stood up with grace and had the dignity of a knight, "I…"_

Now on with the show! ( I always wanted to do that!)

Naruto woke up in a white room, '!' the blond magus look around and see it was a hospital room! '_Was the summoning a failure?' _he thought making him sigh knowing what would the old man would say. He tries to move his lower body to leave the hospital as soon as possible, but he felt an unfamiliar weight on it. He look at the left side of the bed and saw his best friend Satsuki who had dry tears stains in her milky, white cheeks. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to show a young male at the same age as Naruto, he had bone-white hair and skin that was so perfect in could be call pearly perfection! The boy was wearing a lab coat and glasses as he was looking over a sheet that was possible Naruto's diagnosis. "Well, Mr.…" he looked up and saw Naruto and Satsuki together and smirk. "Sorry, was I interrupting?" he said knowing full well that Satsuki was asleep.

Naruto only made simple noises as boy told him it was a joke, "Relax maelstrom, I was only kidding. By the way what happen?" he said as he got out a cigarette and lit it making Naruto sweatdropped at this, '_a doctor who smokes kinda ironic.'_ "What do you mean?" the Uzumaki asks. The young healer passed him his sheet that said, 'unknown.' "I ran some tests, but your body was more or less overloaded with power possible something with a nine?" The boy said after taking a drag.

Naruto shook his head, when his twin sisters were born his _father_ took the yin and yang charka of the Kyuubi and stored in them and only leaving the fox's spirit in the boy who actually was pretty nice, and not to mention she was a good player in board games. "Wasn't her even since her power was taken she been sleeping for more than two days." He said in sad tone. The boy nodded he got out a bowl of ramen for Naruto who thank him and eat carefully so Satsuki wouldn't wake up yet.

The boy smile how Naruto was eating slowly for Satsuki sleep, "you know…it's been about ten days since, you were home Minato and Kushina may come here and get pissed off." The doctor said as he saw Naruto's face went into anger as he finished his bowl. "I…know." The magus said as Satsuki held onto Naruto all of a sudden! "N-n-no nii-chan not Naruto-kun please!" she begged quietly as tears fled from her eyes. The boy strokes her back as she went back to peaceful dreams, "By the way, seven visitors came to see you, but should I ask them to wait a little longer?"

Naruto nodded as he copy what the doctor did for his best friend, "yes, tell ten minutes alright Kishi?" the boy took one last drag and flick the cancer stick outside thanks to an open window. Kishi as he left placed a condom on the desk making Naruto wonder why he was friends with this guy. He look at his female friend's face and shook her gently, "Hey, Satsuki wake up."

The girl opens her eyes and rubs the sleepiness from them to see her fox friend! "Naruto!" she said as she smile at him, then slapped him! "What were you doing?! You didn't think I wouldn't notice the light show!?" she yelled him as she beat her fist into his chest. "I was worried that you died!" Naruto held Satsuki as she tried to break his grip on her. "LET ME GO!" Naruto didn't say anything as he holds her close to his body. "I hate you…" Satsuki cried as she broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry Satsuki I was trying a new…jutsu that went in a failure…" he said in sorrowful tone.

Satsuki bit her lips she knew that Naruto was beaten by the villagers and being negated by his family, when her brother killed their clan she was alone in a bloody street until Naruto held came to her clan's compound even though her ass of father told him never to come. But, he carried her to Kishi's apartment that the boy barely uses and held onto her as they both slept together that night. She fell in love with him slowly as he brought her back to the land of the living when she lost her will to live; her goal in life is to make Naruto, the one who saved her, into the happiest man alive! Even she has to marry him to get rid of those negative emotions he has. Satsuki lean in closer as she wanted kiss him, whenever he fails at something he would fall into a mini-depression knowing that he had no one to support him. "Naruto-kun I-"

Kishi came into the room with a lollipop in his mouth his face said 'chaos' "Naruto came quick, it's your family!" Satsuki growled at the mention of them, last time Naruto got into the E.R. they complain that it was his fault getting into another fight when it was assassination from civilian council. Satsuki gently lends Naruto her shoulder and help him get out of the chaos, that his family would give atop on his weaken body. They move as quickly as they can, but Minato appeared before them! "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! How many times you must embarrass your clans with these stupid experiments in your stupid head!" the leader of the village yells at his son who looks down. Kushina the wife of the Yodaime finally reaches them, when with the twins who were watching with sad eyes. "I swear I should never allow that woman to come near you!" he said as he remember Natalia who threaten to kill the twins, if he didn't let her see Naruto, after she sighed herself to be his guardian. "She was only a bad influence to you and made into this…this failure of a ninja!"

THAT…that hit Naruto hard! He never wanted to hear those words…even, if was his _family_ that said it! He started to break down, until he heard a familiar voice, "OH, HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY TREASURE CRY YOU MONGORLS!"

Everyone turn to see a golden goddess who was watching the whole thing like a play, "I do admit I like a good tragedy now and then, but no one dares make MY TEASURE CRY!" she said as killing intent that hit Minato as hard Tsunade's punches!

Naruto remember this woman from last night! "You're-" "mm-hmm! That was well spoken Archer, but if this was a play I make our master killed this ungrateful family!" Behind Nero was girl in a red dress. "But, what say you…Lancer?"

She stepped to the side that showed a man with handsome face, and had two spears on his back. He had a look of disappointed that was directed at the parents, "Usually, I would want the family to work together to fix the issues. But, how in the darkest hell does a father say his son is a failure is beyond help if you ask me!" he yelled as he pull out his longest spear and pointed at the yellow flash.

Everyone smelled a disgusting aroma that came for behind the golden woman, "Yee…gooot thattt rrright lads!" it was a pick-haired woman that was leaning on the goddess with a barrel that was filled with the best sake she bought (stole). "Meeee thinnkksss I shouullddd shhooottt theseeee-"before, she can continued she went over a window to barfe up that a certain dog boy was sadly a target of! "AHH! Much better. Anyway yeah I think we should kill these bastards!" she said with a smile.

Minato tried to pulled out a kunai felt a sharp point hitting his body, he quickly turn around and saw white-haired girl who had a knife that was press against his back, "Do it and **we** will kill you!" the girl said in dark tone that filled the man and his family with dread. When Kushina went help her husband a woman in wedding dress pulled out a mace to stop her from moving. "Don't dare you touch my love!"

And lastly Naruto felt someone behind him, "and Goshujin-sama is not a failure! If anything he is the most promising magus in this time!" Naruto turns his head to see a girl with pink-hair wearing a blue kimono that was showing her…assets. Satsuki was amazed at something she did not expect! She trains herself to be a sensor ninja so if Naruto was missing she'll be able to find him and she definitely says that these people were higher than Kage level! Minato was shaking like a leave when he truly felt the group of people energy spike up to god-like proportions! "What are you?" he asked as the group turn to Naruto.

The 'Archer' girl took lead and said, "That is for him to decide…what is you answer…Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked as Naruto eyes widen from last night. '_It wasn't a dream…I'm a…' _"Yes… I am your master…" Naruto felt his arms burn in pain as red symbols trace all over his limbs! The golden woman smirks, "Now the contract is complete, we are now your servants."

The woman walked towards, but Minato steps in front of her, "I command you to leave this village!" he said with what little strength that he had and was backhanded so hard that he was went through the wall! "Oops...I broke the wall…" Everyone sweat dropped at her little spoof. Kushina ran outside to get her husband with the twins. All the people went around Naruto who was slightly embarrassed by this action, "What do we do now?"

He was answered by two voices, "You got the perfect harem sochi-kun/HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SEVEN SERVANTS AT ONCE!?" Everyone turn around to see a silver-haired woman and an old man wearing a black cape with a black suit that brought out his red eyes.

Naruto smile so big that made Satsuki realized that he never smile like that around her… "Natalia-sensei and Zelretch-jiji, I understand why the old man is here, but why are here Natalia?" he said as the woman got out two pieces of paper and gave it to Naruto, who read as fast as his Hokage got flung out the building. "This is an emancipation form along with an adoption form…Natalia-sensei…are you going to…to…to?" he repeated the last word, since he was too afraid to say it. The woman gently hugs Naruto who started to cry tears of happiness, the servants were confused, but smile as their master was sobbing in happiness.

Natalia sooth his back, "my sochi…my sochi…" she told him just incased he was still didn't and for herself as she shed a tear made from happiness was well. After a few minutes of Naruto crying, he finally stopped and was smiling so brightly everyone was too!

Zelretch didn't want to burst this happy ending butt, "Naruto there's a problem we need to discuss right now!" he said in an ordering tone. Everyone went to Naruto's hospital room and there Zelretch drop a bombshell…a huge one at that, "what do you mean, I'm in the Holy Grail war!? I thought there were no other ninja's with magic circuits!" he yelled and thanks to Kishi's silencing seals (that he uses when a Haruno comes) "Hehe I never said that there weren't more fishcake." He said pissing Naruto off more using the other nickname he gave him! "but, now there are fourteen servants in this war for some reason, my hypothesis is that your circuits were fused with the foxes who must have had a god amount of them and at high-quality at that to summon all of them at once and listed them as an Avenger type class…you gotta hate those Einzbern's for making that class!" he said as Naruto remembers that Avenger was a_nomaly that the Einzbern magus uses to help in the war, but still lost._

_ Naruto took this deep into thought he was to enter this war he would be force to battle and watch his back every time he left for a mission which wasn't too much of a task since he already doing it! But, the grails power what really interest him, to win and to make a wish… '__I can give true peace!'__ he realized that this age of blood and battles will be finally over. However, he would be force to kill and win this war the most _efficient way…to kill all masters without a moment's thought! "I must win!" Satsuki who was informed of everything that Naruto did was amazed at this discover and swore to kept it a secret, but her heart was hurt that Naruto didn't tell his life…when didn't trust her like she did?

Zelretch who was slowly moving to the door was smiling still, which meant to Naruto he still had something to say, "Be the way Naruto, I think you going to get marriage contracts and uh… Adventuring Sorcerer away!" And thus he made his escape opening the door and leaving, not before the girls threw their respective weapons at the bastard and knocking him out. Naruto who was crying anime tears knowing his life was going to be hell…more so than usually! Lancer patted his master back sympathetically way knowing the pain was well.

Two days later

Natalia along with the kimono wearing girl that had her foxy accessories were cooking lunch for the family, the half-succubus gave a deadpanned expression at the girl, "Remind me, why I'm letting you near my son?" she asked the same face expression perfectly etched on her face.

The fox-girl sticks her tongue, "because, one: he is my master for the war and I'm his wife, and two: I can really hurt you with my talismans." Both females had lightning shooting between their eyes.

Natalia watch the other females being lazy around the house she bought thanks to Sarutobi who was on Naruto's side, let her have a discount to buy it. Thankfully she adjusted to let the seven extra people living her house. "Fine…just make sure you and sochi-kun will use protection…I'm not ready to raise more kids than Naru-" "KAA-SAN!" Naruto yelled, he would always curse that demon blood in his mother.

Lancer chuckles at his avow lord as he tried to take off the blush on his face. "Everyone… I need to know all of your abilities." All the servants nodded. Lancer was the one to speak, "my lord I suggest we just tell you our classes and weapons, for precaution in the future…"

Naruto nodded, even the greatest mastermind will eventually fail like L and Kira from that manga he read a week ago. "Soo…let's start from the order the grail would from saber to caster…okay?" he said trying to think of a way to sort his servants.

The blond girl dressed in red walked—no, strutted—up to Naruto with a confident walk that you would most associate with the elite of society. Yet she was not haughty, on her face was an amused smirk, which grew as she took her master's image into her mind. The closer she approached to the blond Jinchuriki, the happier she seemed. Just a step away from the boy, she was skipping heartily. Her tantalizing, pink lips drew into one of the most beautiful smiles you have ever seen as she asks you, "I am your saber…my Praetor… for now… and ever" she whisper huskily into his ear that made him feel something stirred in his heart. "Ah!" Everyone jump back when Saber released a womanly moan that was trigger by Naruto holding her rear-end. "AH, M-master, do you want to feel?" Saber moaned, grinding her body against her master. Her face grew red and her breath grew visible and hot. She did not look unhappy with Naruto…action.

The girls brought their weapons out and had the intent to kill until Kishi coughs and asked them to continue with their…stats. "Mm-hmm! I'm Saber the most powerful servant that wins most of the grail wars!" before she can resume Archer pushes her away.

"I'm Archer, unlike you saber's" she glare at the red woman, "I have to most abilities to use in this war and also the most powerful hero in history!" she told in prideful voice. Lancer had confused look on his handsome face when she said that last sentence.

His turn was next, "I am Lancer, the fastest of all the knight class that Saber, Archer, and my class are part of. I myself consider my class as the most loyal of all the classes." He said while getting on one knee. "I must stay away from any females."

This causes his master to raise an eyebrow, "why?"

Archer answers for Lancer, "Because he has a mystic face of charm." Naruto eyes shot open, he knew that mystic was a cousin to mystic eyes that a multiple range of powers. Charm will make the opposite sex come after them as fast as Sasuke fangirls! Natalia who heard that came from the kitchen, "don't worry about most female ninja are able to resist that kind of power." As soon as she said Lancer fist pump while saying 'take that you bitch of magi!' After his little happiness continued he left to do something stupid…

The pink woman who was wearing a coat that was open in the middle showing breasts to the world, "Hey kid, I'm rider and I guess you're my captain until we win or die!" she said in wide grin that looks like it could spilt her face. "By the way, I like stealing things so don't surprised that the village tries to kill me…in I dunno the next hour or so?" Naruto gave the same face expression and whisper something in her ear and both giggle with a silver aura that said 'instant money!' in gold… some demon haters are going to be bankrupt.

The next one was the youngest looking one of the servants, "**We** are Assassin…**our** abilities are mostly killing masters from the shadows…**we** hope to meet your expectations, **lover." **Naruto nodded slowly at the girl's way of speaking, she spoke in plural and when she said lover Naruto also heard master. She just looks at him with a smile and hugs him. Naruto just rubs her head while smiling.

The woman in wedding dress who came and bowed at Naruto, "I am Berserker…"

Naruto looks closely at the woman and had look of confusion, "you don't seem like a mad warrior…more like a blushing bride." He said without thinking as servant blush madly! "oops sorry for blurting that out!" he wave his in front of her trying to dismiss it!

Berserker nods gently, "umm…the reason I'll not mad with power is because my mad enhancement activates during battle…gomen ne…" she apologized for no reason and waited to be yelled, but found Naruto petting her head. "I find that better this way." The girl turn red and he whole started shooting out steam!

The Fox tackle Naruto as soon as he turns to see her! "I'm Caster your wife!" Archer pulled her off and gave her master some breathing space, "my class is always the least powerful one, but we often can trick our enemies to their deaths ohohohoh!" he covered her mouth with her hand and everyone back mostly the males! Naruto and Natalia were making plans and battle strategies to use in upcoming war.

Kishi excuse himself and went to his apartment, when he open the door he went straight to his bed and flip showing a little trap door that had a red number '9' on it. He open and went down showing a long flight of stairs.

After walking who knows how long he reach another door that said 'HQ' he open and nine people were around him, however their bodies were covered in darkness, "SO" a female voice came, "is the stage set?" she asked the boy.

He shook his head, "only avenger came in nine…I suggest we wait for at least four other master are summoned as well." He got an 'hmph' in for a replied. "Besides, I'll only summon you all because of one thing…"

Another figure's voice spoke, "because of that Jinchuriki?" the person eyes were glowing sapphire and magenta! "Either way…this should be interesting…" the figure left along with the others.

Nero smiles evilly, "Now, my little friend, Naruto Kaminski…how would you hold up against _MY_ servants!? Launcher,Saver**, **Beast**, **and Monster the most powerful classes in this game we're playing… along with a few others I pull too…" he slowly fade into the darkness as well.

The next few days the life of Naruto Kaminski was totally change for the better! He was able to pass of his magic's as bloodline that the fox spirit was able to give him, along with living with Satsuki in his new home. Since she was alone he wanted her to be a part of his family as well. He become the head of his class pissing off Kiba and taking all of the girls in his class with his cool new powers that couldn't hold a candle to his Taijutsu, but in match in the future he meet with a reinforced fist along with a chakra boost he was hurled to the farthest village…turns out Kumo's vegetables were way tastier than Konoha's… who know! He worked around the village which was slowly accepting his existence or at the very least tolerates him in same room without talking bad about him. He also can go to any restaurant since now they let him in since he would help out during meal rushes! His servants and Natalia were thankful he was able to remember the recipes, because the servants and the now Kaminski clan were always getting take-out which was ramen from Ichiraku! Since, Archer was the one paying and was in LOVE with the soup along with Naruto! The blond magus was still a novice compare to his Zelretch, his mother, and Caster…but, he has been studying his spells along with a few the old vampire gave him for konoha's soon to be ultimate troll! Naruto was an Average One meaning he had all of the element power for magic; he also gain Atlas mind magic which can make him split his mind into different sections for calculations, theories goof for making plans on the spot for his opinion. However, something that Zelretch and Natalia mention when they thought he wasn't around caught his attention. It turns out his family tree- the Uzumaki one- had a branch clan or something like that, also that if the vampire had time he would seek out what were they specialize in but he can't since the grail war prevents him to anything to cause effects in the war. Making Naruto seek into his…former home and search anything to help him and continues to search.

But the Namikaze family was in shame that Naruto agree to remove himself from the family and be place by that…that mercenary bloody hand's! Kushina was in depressed mood for days then she directed that anger towards Natalia, when she told her straight to her tomato face that she failed as a mother to Naruto and would never see again unless, he would want to. She hated how Naruto would smile like the sun for his adopted mother and glare at her with a cold glare! Kushina had burning envy for the woman who took him, she was the one that was supposed to get his smiles, and she was the one to make her son happy! Every time she wanted to take back her flesh and blood away from the silver-haired bitch, those servants (namely Lancer) of Naruto would stop her. Minato lost his hope that Naruto would came back to his biological family ever! He didn't make his only life that bad…did he? Then again he never really did see Naruto in any pictures that he took neither with the family nor with Jiraiya. He was lost in thought he when see his door open to reveal a man in a red suit with light brown hair and had blue eyes that held strength. "Who are you?" Minato asks as he reaches for his Kunai's in his desk.

The man bows to the Yodaime, "I am Tokiomi Tohsaka lord Hokage, I have a deal for you and your son." The man said in calm tone.

Minato nodded to let the man continued as he thought Naruto may become his son again!

Naruto was in class still reading the family history until he stopped a certain name 'E' that rest of the name is scratch out…before, he did anything else Iruka came with two girl's one wearing red sweater and other some shinobi clothes that were stander for genin in purple. "Everyone, I have good news! We gain to more students! Their names are Sakura Matou and Rin Tohsaka." The girls saw Naruto and wave at him, the said magus copies the gesture…Satsuki wanted to take Saber's sword and do something illegal to the girls who eye-humping him! Naruto could tell things just got more complicated…AGAIN!

**Somewhere in Kumo**

A blond girl with impressive chest opens a scroll that said 'Nii clan's servant summoning' the girls gives a slight smile at this title… "Cool…"

**Somewhere in ****Kiri**

A girl in a nun robes walks into the office of the new Mizukage, there was a woman in blue dress that show off her body… "Caren-chan what are you doing here?" the attractive woman asks the nun.

The girl had a bored look, " I need my father's will and what he has left behind for me after the rebellion won…" she said as she raise he hand to receive what she asked. "The war is starting and I need to enter…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this version is better and I hope your all like the masters I'm getting out!

Also I redoing the poll I need to put in the names because I got a PM that said about Robin hood and few other servants…so yeah sorry bout to all of you guys please re-vote!


	3. Chapter 3

**AK: it's a short chapter I promise to make up for it in the summer! But I got little fun in the end please read it and have a good time!**

Naruto was thinking about his family branch clan…all he found was the last name that started it a 'E' and the rest was unreadable, "I wonder why is there only one of them in here?" he asked himself since, the unknown magus was indeed the only one in the clan that has the name and also was the father of his great-grandmother Mito Uzumaki…it seemed that the fox was happy to hear the name, but Naruto didn't want to ask for it seemed to be depress every time Naruto look at the history of the Uzumaki clan.

For the last few weeks that Sakura and Rin join his close he suspected that they maybe Minato, tried to win back by using marriage contacts. But, so far they were focus on their shinobi career and asked Naruto from time to time to help them on jutsu's and Taijutsu training. He become friends with the girls and was glad he met them. Rin was a magus as well so they share training secrets once in awhile, and she was had the crystal kekkei genkai and was able to store magic it them make elemental explosive weapon! Sakura visits his home and makes him and Natalia breakfast before the academy starts, Naruto would always be grateful to her for doing this kind act. Sometimes he could feel…a strange sort of energy from her…like pure lust and anger. But, he never questions it on her for Naruto chalk it for his imagination going awry. Anyway he was slowly learning about this new magic he called…Tracing it can project what on your mind, usually useless to most magi, but Naruto knows there's no such thing worthlessness. He personality become slightly different over the time Natalia-kaa-chan took him as her son…he was more kind and less angry at people save his former family except the twins they're young and just turn 5 (I change the age of the twins mostly cause I want Naruto to how some kind of attachments like Shirou and Ilya) he actually is bit over-protecting of them. He smirks at the faces of Minato and Kushina when he visits them for his sister's birthday he never gets tired of doing that!

Zelretch said he can't come back for a whole year because he was skipping his work making Naruto scold him for that. Natalia left to the rebellion in Kiri for merc work as usually! Naruto servants have been seen all over the village and were given the same treatment as him until Archer made everyone bowed to her and given her most of the food in the market district! Zelretch also told Naruto he would be sending some supplies to help the boy in this war.

The servants would fellow him wherever he goes, but if people knew why they'll make him use the wish of the grail to make the fuckers God's or something. So he usually takes only one or a pair mostly Assassin and Berserker. Saber was indeed the strongest, but she was too flamboyant making people stare at her. Archer was the same and Naruto knew that her infinite weapon skill would kill everyone in class if someone didn't throw a pie in every ten seconds. Lancer gains too much attention from the girls to protect his young lord. Rider was busy stealin- *_coughs*_ I mean…investing in the civilian council's back accounts…and also precious family heirlooms. Caster…Naruto remembers the last time he walk with her to alley in night! Let's say thank god for Genjutsu's or Naruto would've have punch his V-card that night! Assassin told him she would watch from afar and protect him as she can ( Actually she always look at him at his sleep and try to give him a _**Good Morning**_ if you guys know what I mean *wink* *wink*, but was stop by his mother, Nero Kishi (my Oc if some people don't know and would be refer as Kishi or senpai sorry if some were confuse by this man) Lancer, and strangely Zelretch. Berserker because if anyone would try to hurt Naruto her **Mad enhancement **would start and scaring the shit of everyone!

The reason no one asked why they dress strange was because Naruto bought them new cloths so that way they could blend in. Saber wears a similar dress to her servant cloths except that it's in all white and her hair that was usually in a bun was undone making her blond hair fall.

Archer was a simply white dress with some white dress with some golden accessories that went well with her goddess-like beauty. She would change up her black jacket and blacks pants (Gilgamesh cloths during Fate/Stay Night, but think with for women and the chest portion huge! lol)

Lancer was in green suit and act like the perfect butler around the public eye. He also had relax clothing it was a green T-Shirt and green jogging pants perfect for his training Naruto sessions that he does to make the young master get prepared for the future.

Rider was a small pink shirt that may break from holding the huge mountains from her body and tan pants. Nothing under it she told Naruto…Naruto is pretty sure that she meets a certain snake charmer in the village!

Assassin was the cutest in his opinion! She wore a black turtle-neck sweater that was a bit large making the sleeves on her small frame dangle in the cutest way! She wore a white skirt that made her innocent if it was her harsh way of speaking, hollow eyes, and the plural tick in her speech Naruto would've have made out it her in an instant!

Berserker wore a white turtle-neck sweater and had golden headphones mimicking her antenna on her head. Her eyes were clear since the headphones were holding back her hair showing the beauty of the blushing brides eyes the sweet golden color of her right eye and the light pretty aquamarine in her left. She also wore a white skirt that made her more innocent than Jackie making Naruto take care of her like an expensive doll.

And Caster wore her cloths while also hiding her kitsune marks. Naruto felt like she was close to Kyuubi and it let him become curious at the caster servant.

Kishi told Naruto that he needed to go to somewhere or a while so Naruto was pretty much alone again! Well…not really if you count the servants, he is really glad he summon them his life was more at peace than with Jiji and Kaa-chan…he wonders if this was God's way of saying 'I'm sorry' to him if so than he accepts.

Naruto suddenly remembers something of great importance! He needs to trains with one of his servants! He told his servants that he needs real opponents to train and would not hold any punches against him so they agree to do this. But, he needs to choose one of them to train for a month.

Who should he choose?

Saber training of magic resistance and her unmatched sword skills?

Archer with her multiple skills and infinite armory, that she offer to Naruto and only him! If he somehow amazed her during the small time they had?

Lancer and his speed training with the ability to use both hands so he wouldn't have to worry about losing his shinobi career with is one of his arms were to be cut off.

Rider was not since she told him that her abilities were the best during large bodies of water, but offer to train him in her weapons and explosives.

Assassin offers her abilities of the shadows and stealth, along with knife training and surgical abilities in emergencies.

Berserker offers her abilities how to be calm in battles and her brute strength. Naruto can really benefit from that, but it seems too…little for him.

Caster offers her magic talisman training, along with her potions, ointments, and other magic items crafting.

Which should he chose?

**I know its short, but hear me out! I want to do this for Shirou and Kiritsugu fans! You see every chapter there will be choices that will make Naruto's path either on the path of hero or magus killer. Also can someone help me on a omake I'm going to make for Assassin's 'attempts'?  
**

**So I want to see what the reviews have to say and also give suggestions for future choices for Naruto life! Like for Example: Naruto deciding to forgive Minato or continued to hate them understand? If he forgives a point to Shirou, but if he hates that means a point to Kiritsugu get it?**

**So please THINK carefully for the choices and get friends to help you! **

**Also here Naruto's relationships with the servants! The higher the points the higher and closer the the two are.**

**Naruto's prospective**

**Saber (real name: unknown): 1 heart **

**Archer (real name: unknown): 1 heart **

**Lancer (real name: unknown): 0 friend points. (No yaoi for the record K!?)**

**Rider (real name: unknown): 1 Friend points (she not part of the harem more like big sister)**

**Assassin (real name: unknown): 2 hearts**

**Berserker (real name: unknown): 2 hearts**

**Caster (real name: unknown): 2 hearts **

**The servants prospective **

**Saber: 2 hearts **

**Archer: ? (either to 3 or 6) heart **

**Lancer: 4 friend points. **

**Rider: ? (Close to either 0 to 5) Friend points **

**Assassin 6 heart **

**Berserker: 6 heart **

**Caster: infinite hearts lol, but seriously like 8!**

**Now the question for today's chapter is who should Naruto train with? Please review and have nice wheeee! (Guess where I got that from!) **


	4. Chapter 4

AK: Hey Folks! Sorry I haven't updated this, lost the will for MGS and FSN until the Ilya anime came out! Ah, so funny! Anyway this next chapter again not my best work but eh, still good. Any just a reminder…Naruto HAREM IS ONLY TYPE/MOON GIRLS! Meaning Satsuki and any others will not marry him. I will still make her and a few others love but that as far as it goes I don't want to overload on the girls ya know?

Here's the servants that will be in the war.

Fate/Apocrypha Ruler-Joan of Arc

Fate/Apocrypha Saber of Red-Mordred

Fate/Apocrypha Archer of Red-Atalanta –I've taken EMIYA out because the idea I have for this story will be impossible to have him here sorry!-

Fate/stay night Lancer-Cú Chulainn

Fate/stay night Rider-Medusa

Fate/stay night (fake)Assassin-Sasaki Kojirou

Fate/Zero Berserker-Lancelot

Fate/stay night Caster-Medea

That's this war servants and here something for you all to wait. I'm to still going to add two servants but I'm not tell you! Maybe from Fate/CCC or Stay night but you have to wait.

Enjoy the chapter!

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha with as Assassin held onto his him with as if they were lovers. Naruto sighs as Assassin held to her body closer, today was not only the last day in that miserable academy and fangirls but also his first day of REAL training! Today he'll be learning under Archer and Assassin. His body was still undergoing some problems, you see even with Natalia helping him in the past he suffer heavy malnourishment along with his movements sluggish as a result, it was sheer luck and skill that Naruto was able to be sneaky as he was.

Archer had a golden throne that some civilians carried her and Naruto with Assassin by his side. "Oi!" she called out to Naruto. Their relationship is more or less weird. You see, Archer was one of the few servants that can remember her masters and wars. She remembers each master overwhelms by her beauty or terrified by her power and would…what was the modern thing to say? Oh, that's right! Kiss her ass! She hated those petty man who she call masters…except for Naruto. He was the only one who talks back to her, the only one that wipes her chin when there are noodles on her cheeks. In her eyes she knows that Naruto was the perfect man! But, she needed to know more about his life. She knows that his current family is the one that help him summon her and the rest of the Servants, but his former family is the one that ruined his life, save the twins. She bites her nail because of this! HOW DARE THEY HARM HER MAN! She scoffs at the man called Yodaime, a man among man? Ha, she says, HA! Naruto was more of a male than that girly boy! He was gentle, but NOT too gentle. He fights anyone who dares insult his possessions and strength. He had stamina that will make her old ally, may he rest in peace, look like a child. But their relationship was mostly formal since her master doesn't know…uh, advances from woman…but she is patient!

Naruto walk on the small platform slowly crushing the civilians to see his Archer. "Yes?" he asked rather lazily.

Archer smirks at his attitude, "You have some nerve talking to me that way boy!" she gave a commanding tone.

Naruto gives the same look right back, "Perhaps you should give me an idea as to who you are might make me change my mind." He challenges her.

Archer smirks at his playful challenge, "Ah, but I do not give my name on without courting me first. Ohhohoho." She laughs like a certain blond drill-haired girl.

In Suna

"AAA-CHOOOO!" a blond hair girl, whose hair is shape like drills, sneezes. "Damn! If that's Tohsaka making fun of me because, she got that marriage proposal with the Yondaime's son? I will snatch that boy one day and make her the maid of my clan! OHHOHOHOHO!"

Back at Konoha

Archer smirks at her little victory as she felt something in her lap caressing her secret place. yes, she love the victory as Naruto rub her thighs making her moan…wait…

Naruto…

Hands…

Rubbing…

Her…

Thigh?

She saw Naruto smirk at her as she bit her lips trying not to moan from the hands of her crush. But, sweet god! He was hitting all the right places, he gentle but his fingers were rough as he glides them over her soft, creamy skin. She had sworn that in all her life…well, past life nobody made her feel this way! She look at Naruto who wink at her, "Not even a little hint?" he pouted making her touch his hand and made it reach for her crush Naruto was surprise as he felt the sticky, wetness of her crouch. "Archer…: he said softly…he look at her eyes. Those red passionate eyes that held a unknown feeling that he never saw even with his kaa-chan.

Archer was about to make him rub 'there' until a voice came in, "NII-NII!" Naruto was suddenly tackled by one red blur and one yellow blur! Archer had the decency to blush as saw of the villagers looking at her with nosebleeds. But, mostly because of the arrival for her master's sisters Nanaya Uzumaki-Namikaze and Akiha Uzumaki-Namikaze the two were snuggling on their aniki's chest.

"Nii-nii! Me and Aki-chan learn how to make cho…co…late!" the younger of the twins said with big smile for saying a difficult word and telling her Nii-nii about her accomplishment.

"Nii-nii! I learn too!" the older of twins pouted as she and Akiha push each other.

Naruto chuckles as he pat their heads and smiles so big Archer and Assassin look down in shame because he never does that with them for the years of neglect, "That's great!"

They pull out a big box and gave it to Naruto, "Nii-nii happy birthday!" they said together and kiss his cheeks.

Naruto was shock to say the least, he forgotten his own birthday and his little two sisters who are still are confuse with the days of the week made him a present. He eyes began to water as he rubs them out with his forearm. "*sniff* thanks girls." He said and gave them a big hug.

Akiha smiles at her brother but made a sad face, "Nii-Nii…why are you crying?" she asked

Nanaya start to get scare, "Did we make you cry?" she asked as she sniffle.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I just got something in my eyes! There you see it's all gone!" he said making the girls nod.

They smile as they walk away, "Bye-bye! Naruto-nii-chan!" they said as they return home.

Assassin smiles sadly, "Master…why do you not tell **us** and the rest of the servants about your birthday?" she asked politely. Many times they asked him questions that gave him some bad results. One time he even slap Saber when she ask why can't he just adopt a dog when he play with them in the pound and helps give them new owners. Needless to say she was shock at his actions; Lancer was there that day and asked his lord why he did that. Naruto apologizes to Saber and left without them going father him as Kishi stop them. Kishi told them he once adopted a dog, but the villagers kill it in front of him. Lancer was about to kill them until Kishi stop him and told him that he already did that.

Naruto sighs, "It's because I was usually beaten within an inch of death on this day." he with no emotion in his voice.

Archer again bites her lips of the deed of this so called 'noble' village! "Boy, why not kill those bastard?" she questions.

Naruto sighs, "My so called father didn't want anyone to rebel against him and let them vent their anger on me."

Assassin hisses that name or rather the title of that man around her. "That man isn't worthy of you **our lover.**" She told him with pure honesty and love.

Naruto hugs her making Archer jealous of the action. "Thank you."

The snow-haired girl smiles as she smells her master to make sure it was him. No one gave her this feeling. She vaguely remembers a few women summoning her and then abandons her for better servants in her wars. But, Naruto only gives her his sole attention, his love, and his warmth. She was cold…so bitterly cold around others…but, his warmth saves her from that frozen hell. She wanted to stay with him forever and if the Grail let's her…she would die happy.

They reach the academy and Archer makes the chunin running the place open the doors for her and Naruto. Assassin disappears from everyone's sight knowing her job has started. When she off-duty she acts like high-schooler in love. But, on-duty…she was made Anko look like a saint compare to what she has done to people who target her master. She once made an Anbu woman paid from the civilian council who made her attack Naruto. But, Assassin knocks her out and tortures her for a whole day. But when she got bored she use her out-of-dated medical experience to cut open the woman and remove her reproductive organs, which get a hell of a lot of reaction from all females who saw this happen. Since, she did that gruesome tactic in public and in front of the Yodaime presence no less. No one dare attack or even made a glare at Naruto since then.

Naruto reach to his seat and was tap on the shoulder, he saw Satsuki, Tenten, and Hanabi holding presents out to him. He met Tenten when he needed to make special knifes that were unique to him for his training from Assassin. The girl like the boy who let he meet his servants and they showed her they styles of fighting. She become friends with him and came to his house for breakfast as she fell in love with Matou's food because her father wasn't really one for cooking and orders take-out.

Hanabi was another little sister to him, as she father beg his mother to let Hanabi be adopted by her. So she would not be branded by the Cage Bird seal. After getting the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Hiashi votes they finally let one Hyuuga go free without the seal. After she met Naruto who been nothing but been nice to her gain another girl after him. She pouts when he gives biological sisters more attention than her.

Naruto had a lazy look as he took the presents from them, "thanks." He said making the girls smile at him. He had a questionable look on his face, "What?"

Satsuki giggles, "I bet you don't know why we're giving you these presents!" she smirks.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "my birthday right?" he answer making nod at him. "My sisters told me." He told them making them smile. They love the sweet, little girls since they love Naruto as well and always give make sweets every day.

Tenten and Hanabi left to do their regular day, leaving the Uchiha and Naruto left. Naruto sighs as Kiba walks towards Archer, "Oi, chick!" he yells rudely as he lusted the woman he was staring at.

Archer sighs at this stupid boy, "What mongrel?" she said with the upmost elegant way.

Kiba smirks, "Why are you with the idiot? IF you were with me-"

"I don't speak mongrel go hump some other whore if you to get sex." Archer interrupted him and stood up.

Before she can leave Kiba grabs her wrist, "YOU BITCH! YOU DO WHAT I SAY OR-" He was stab in the gut by Assassin and had other one near his crotch.

"**We** dare you to continue to talk to **our** ally like that!" she said as her eyes widen in rage and her tone deadly as death.

Kiba nodded as he pissed himself from the fear of the little girl.

Iruka came and did the last class for this year's genin. Rin and Sakura were listening intently but seemed to be looking at Archer. The class ended and Iruka did the last exam. Naruto did as fast possible with a average rank making the jonins who were watching from Minato's office wonder why did he do that action.

Satsuki smiles at Naruto after everyone got their headbands, "Sheesh! You're such a bastard Naruto!" she laughs as Naruto seemed to chuckle. "You purposely weaken yourself to get a weak score."

Naruto shrugs, "I did it because if I got the genin of the year thing Minato Namikaze will make me into your team with Kakashi." Satsuki nod seriously knowing that if Kakashi was his teacher he can force Naruto to learn what Minato wants him to learn and not just that, but also make Naruto try to forgive him. It was small price to pay in Satsuki book but she can team up with him when their chunin.

Naruto left with Archer who was walking by his side, "Boy…your father and mother are tailing us."

Naruto pupils shook with rage, "I see…we continue the training session as plan." He said as Archer nodded.

They reach towards Naruto's personal training ground that only he, his servants and now his former parents know. "Alright, Archer what are you going to be teaching me?"

Archer summons a golden portal as she made her hand go through it. She pulled a red liquid in fancy vial and gently gave to Naruto's hand. "Drink."

Naruto nodded and drank the substance. His eyes widen it was like tasting blood, but his body felt incredibly. "What was that?" he asked.

Archer took back the vial and pushes it inside the portal, "Not really sure, it has many names but I call it the elixir of life. It was able to restore your body to perfection and now your body is not only healthy but very strong now." She said Naruto hugs her.

"Thank you." he says gently.

Archers smiles backs and hugs back, "Anyway, Assassin!" she yelled.

The petite girl came and nods, "Naruto, Assassin will teach some surgical abilities in emergencies for the future." Archer explains. "After that I'll train you."

Naruto and Assassin spend four hours dissecting animals and insects to make Naruto not only stand the disturbing sights of dissecting but also to make his hands perfectly still as possible so less mistakes when doing this. Even though Assassin uses this technique to harvest and torture humans it will make Naruto drain out poison and other uses in the future.

He stops as he did a perfect circle to a deer corpse, "Done!"

Assassin claps making Naruto sweatdropped, "Got good job, **lover**, after 3000 animals and insects."

Naruto look at the mountain of dead carcasses from his training.

He walks to Archer who summons her weapons from her Nobel Phantasm. He saw a thousand of weapons before him and not just swords but axes, bows, lances, chains, halberds, crossbows and even weapons Naruto never in his life! Archer smirks at his happy face, "Naruto…" This made the young magus look at her. "Choose one of these weapons or scrolls to train with. And we'll spend the next master that weapon in single hour and so on and so forth."

Naruto looks though the blades and weapons and sees two twin blades one black and one white each with the Yin-Yang symbol on the blade. He picks them up and feels attach to the short swords, "Archer…what are these?"

The golden-hair woman smiles at those blades, "Those blades are called Kanshou and Bakuya."

"I wish to train with these first." He asked.

The woman nodded, "Fine. Tomorrow we will come back here and train with Lancer to help you as well." She said and left in gold trail of dust.

Naruto nodded, "Assassin, go find Hanabi and watch over her!" the girl nodded and left her post to go to her new one.

He glares at the direction of two people watching his training, "Come out or I'll force you."

Two adults came from the bushes and look at the ground in shame…

They were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto glares at them, "what do you want?"

Minato bows at him, "Please listen to us!"

Naruto sighs and nods…this is going to be a long night.

End chapter.

Omake 1

Assassin's Nightly walks part 1

Assassin was sneaking into Naruto room. Unfortunately she had the room fatherest away from her love. She stops to looks into Lancer room.

Lancer was glaring at chocolate, "You ARE evil! I will not submit to you!" he said as he broke down and the chocolate bar. "I'm weak!"

Jackie left with slightly fearful look on her face. "Let's see how Rider doing."

She found Riders room that was slightly open. Assassin uses her **Presence Concealment **skill. And saw Rider on top of Anko with strap-on and slapping her ass. "COME ON, MY DIRTY LITTLE HABI SCREAM FOR YOUR MASTER!"

Jackie left the room as fast as possible! "That was wrong on so many levels!" she said and rocked herself back and forth.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Anko yells during her climax…

Assassin left to go back to her room as she made a note never to go to those rooms ever again!

_Omake 2_

_Question station!_

_Nero Knight here and I got a great little omake's for now on for you guy's including 'Assassin's walks'! You guys can send in questions to this fanfic to ask the characters anything like this given to me by AzureKing. _

_'Dear, Nero Knight how did you met Naruto?' And with that I answer… when I was assign to be his doctor by his mother when she came here to Konoha the first time ever, since I don't hold any anger to him. Anyone please send question to the characters like 'how much to do you like Naruto, Saber?' or 'If what kind of prefect date is from your view, Caster?'_

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
